


Post-Apocolypse

by AceQueenKing



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Future, Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing
Summary: The world might be shit, but Johnny isn't.





	Post-Apocolypse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/gifts).



Johnny ain’t the kind to be sappy.

Johnny is running fast. Johnny _likes_ fast. This world is a shithole, sure, but Johnny doesn’t care. Johnny just sees it as more reason to shred tire at the speed of light.

He runs from settlement to settlement. Settlement on the ridge is doin’ okay; Robo and that new bot, pink bow – they’ve got some seeds growin’. Wasn’t much there but hope at first, but Johnny’s got some wheat in his bag now, and Doan still knows how to make bread.

They ain’t dead yet.

Johny clutches his goods and races home _fast_.


End file.
